Prostate Massage
Prostate massage is the massage or stimulation of the male prostate gland for sexual stimulation or medical purposes. The prostate takes part in the sexual response cycle, and is essential for ejaculation. Normally, in mammals found to be most active during the time of ejaculation, this organ also faces many threats from disease. Due to its close proximity to the anterior rectal wall, it can be stimulated manually via the anus. Manual massage may lead to an urge to urinate, excretion of prostatic fluids without orgasm, and pain. Digital rectal examination (DRE) Prostate massage is part of the digital rectal examination (DRE) routinely given to men by urologists in order to look for nodules of prostate cancer and to obtain an expressed prostatic secretion (EPS) specimen for microscopy and microbiological culture to screen for prostatitis. Prostatitis In the late 1990s, some doctors tried prostate massage in conjunction with antibiotics for the treatment of chronic bacterial prostatitis with uncertain results. In recent trials, however, prostate massage was not shown to improve outcomes compared to antibiotics alone. As a consequence of these findings, prostate massage is not used in the treatment of any medical disorder today, and prostate massage should never be performed on patients with acute prostatitis, because the infection can spread elsewhere in the body if massage is performed. Risks In addition, prostate massage can be risky. Some of the documented consequences are life-threatening periprostatic hemorrhage, cellulitis, Fournier's gangrene, septicaemia, possible disturbance and metastasis of prostate cancer to other parts of the body, and hemorrhoidal flare-up. Prostate massage as alternative therapy Prostate massage was once the most popular therapeutic maneuver used to treat prostatitis, but abandoned as primary therapy in the early 1970s. Continuing research in emerging medical communities, published articles in non-medical circles,"Prostate Problems? Hidden In More Ways Than One"The American Chiropractor, 2008. accessed 13 October 2007 and anecdotal evidence on the internet shows that there is still interest in the technique as alternative therapy. In China, a 2008 survey of 627 urologists found that prostate massage is used prevalently as a nonpharmacological therapy for chronic prostatitis. Prostate massage as sexual practice Prostate massage is also used for sexual stimulation, often in order to reach orgasm. The prostate is sometimes referred to as the "male G-spot". Some men are able to achieve orgasm solely through stimulation of the prostate gland, such as prostate massage or receptive anal intercourse. Men who report the sensation of prostate stimulation often give descriptions similar to females' accounts of G-spot stimulation. Prostate massage has become a common sexual practice in couples' sexual lives as men seem to experience high levels of pleasure from it. Also, the advent of equipment and products for prostate massage encourages people to try it. Many couples though do not purchase such devices but use the finger for anal penetration and prostate stimulation to enhance the man's orgasm. The finger or the prostate massager is introduced into the rectum through the anus and the prostate gland is gently massaged. The main problem in using the finger is that it may be too short to reach the prostate gland. Prostate massage can be performed individually or with the help of a partner. Some men prefer being anally stimulated by their partner during foreplay or after intercourse. Men can excite their own prostates while masturbating using anal penetration devices. There are a few safety matters concerning prostate stimulation and anal penetration. It is strongly recommended that plenty of lubricant is used with prostate massagers to prevent rectal lining damage. A smaller instrument or finger may be introduced gradually to minimize the discomfort that some may feel. Massagers may be used with or without a condom. Equipment A prostate massager refers to devices for massaging the prostate gland, mainly for sexual purposes. The shape of a prostate massager is similar to a finger, since prostate massages are traditionally given digitally. They usually have a slightly curved head to effectively massage the prostate. Lubricant is usually inserted into the anus. A prostate massager should be used with care because of the sensitivity of the prostate. Correct use involves a medium to light repetitive massage, or circular motion—the tool should not be thrusted. Prostate massage equipment ranges from dildos to butt plugs and G-spot vibrators. When used in sexual practice, prostate massagers are commonly referred to as "prostate toys", "prostate sex toys", and "anal toys". These prostate massagers are inserted into the rectum through the anus and are intended to stimulate the prostate by simple massaging or vibrating. They are used during foreplay by many couples. Prostate stimulation is thought to produce stronger and more powerful orgasms similar to orgasms in women produced by G-spot stimulation. Prostate dildos are similar to the vaginal dildos, but they tend to be more curved, slimmer and with a softer texture. Some of the new prostate dildos on the market are driven by batteries and offer vibration at the tip, which may be changed depending on the personal preference. Unlike the vaginal dildos, the anal prostate massager has a flared end to prevent from being lost in the rectum. Most men prefer the butt plugs which are easy to use, can be inserted freely and left in place while the man's hands are free for other sexual activities such as masturbation. Anal plugs come also in various shapes, sizes and designs and although they are not commonly intended to stimulate the prostate, newer models of more angled butt plugs are now developed to provide a more vigorous massage to the prostate. The new butt plugs have a more curved shape and they are slightly longer than the regular anal plugs. They commonly have a narrow neck and a flared end to prevent losing it in the rectum. Some of the newer models come with batteries and vibrations that increase sexual pleasure. The G-spot vibrator can be used as a prostate massager as long as it is handled carefully and are provided with a safety base that will not allow to be lost in the rectum. Vibrators for prostate stimulation usually have a pronounced curve at the end. References External links * Prostate massage, the medical procedure. Category:Sexual acts